


Today is the day

by DragonFox



Series: The Forgotten truths [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Annielle is a little shit, Gen, I wanted more female characters ok, Multi, Other, also all pairings except Wally and Annielle are really light at this point, and oddities, basically episodes 1 and 2 of the first season, plus like magic, rated for teens cause I probably swore somewhere in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFox/pseuds/DragonFox
Summary: When four sidekicks get annoyed with their mentors and decide to take matters into their own hands how can things not go downhill? (A.k.a That time Annielle had a fight with her brother, Wally was as flirtatious as normal, Kaldur was inexplicably sarcastic for a few seconds, Dick was... well. Dick. and the four of them manage to get captured when they break into a facility.)





	1. Today is the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you probably can guess I do not own young justice.
> 
> This is the first installment of a series based around these OC's mostly using the canon story structure with a few little-added arcs here and there. You know the usual.

\--3 YEARS AGO -- GOTHAM, JANUARY 21, 11:17 EDT-- (Jacklyn’s pov.)

I shiver as the wind bites into my skin. I wish I had a jacket. I curl closer to the wall for warmth. The dumpster beside me doesn’t provide much shelter but it’s something. It’s better than being at home. Dad is probably in Arkham again, mom going nuts trying to get him out. I am better off freezing to death than being there.

“Hey you need a coat?” someone asks and my eyes shoot up, the boy in front of me has big blue eyes, and dark gelled back hair, he’s around my age, and his light is bright but streaked with dark shadows, like plagues on his heart. What happened to him to hurt his beautiful soul? I feel myself leaning forward slightly.

I nod to him after I process his words again, his light having distracted me, a coat would be nice. He smiles and takes off his long gray trench coat handing it to me, “What’s your name?” I ask the strange boy, pulling the coat over me and buttoning it up. It’s warm from his body still, giving me a jump on warming up.

“Dick, Dick Grayson,” He says taking in my appearance. He probably doesn’t know my darkness exists. That’s the only reason he could ever even think about looking at me, “Do you have a place to spend the night?”

I look at him cocking my head to the side. what does he mean? “Just here.” I shrug eyeing him carefully. He’s too light to be dark like the men who hurt little girls. They hold a specific kind of shadow.

“I’ll ask my guardian if we can let you come with us!” He smiles at me and I gasp ducking down. I don’t deserve a place to stay.

“I’m fine,” I mumble, he looks crestfallen at that, “It’s not anything you did, I’ll just be fine out here.” I bite my lip and look down, my fingers finally not feeling like they're going to fall off, “Do you want your coat back?” I say looking up at Dick.

“No keep it, I’ve got plenty more!” He smiles at me, and I feel my lips twitch upwards as I shoot up and hug him.

“Th- thank you!” I say pulling away and back to my wall.

“Master Dick,” We look over as an older man in a suit starts talking, “Master Bruce wants us to come home soon.” He looks at me and says, “Will she come with us?” Dick shakes his head and offers me a smile.

“Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“No, but thank you, again.” I smile at him, and he nods.

“Then I hope to see you again soon.” Dick says to me before moving to stand with the older man, “ Alfred let’s go,”

“Bye, Dick…” I call out after him and laugh once he’s gone, what a funny guy!

\--PRESENT-- --GOTHAM CITY, JULY 4, 12:00 EDT-- (Robin’s pov.)

Just another normal day in Gotham, the sun is shining, families are enjoying the park, Mr. Freeze is, wait what is he doing here? “ Enjoying family time? My family has other plans.” He says with a chuckle, what is that numbskull doing now, oh god Numb! I stifle a laugh at the thought.

I throw a bird-a-rang at the gun as he takes aim at a group of civilians.

“Batman. I was wondering when--” I laugh as he turns to where I was previously standing, does he think I’m Bats? Well, he’s in for a surprise when he finds out WHERE Bats is. I jump out and on to his dome twisting away from him. “Oh. Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed.”

I smirk as I throw two Bird-a-rangs at his glass cracking the dome, then to Bats I say, “Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here.”

“Kids--always in such a rush.” He shakes his head at me as he takes aim at me, my mentor appearing behind him. Oh, this is gonna hurt.

“Not talking to you.” I laugh as Bats punches him, shattering his dome, well that’s a wrap. Not so underwhelmed now are we Freezy?

\-- STAR CITY, JULY 4, 09:01 PDT-- (Annielle’s pov.)

When we saw the commotion on the suspension bridge, I almost laughed, oh Roy’s not gonna be happy about this. I bet he’ll use the word distraction at least once. Watch, he will.

Laughter catches my ears and I immediately know who it is, oh hell, not Junior. I hate him. As the three of us land on the top of the bridge, I sigh. shit. It is him. I block his latest blast of ice from hitting it’s target on the bridge below.

As he laughs maliciously, and several of our arrows explode around him, I gather my energy, a magic of sorts, to my hands in preparation for an attack.

He looks up and his eyes meet mine smugly, “Finally! I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here,” although he’s talking to a three of us, his eyes don’t leave mine. Creep. Did he just wink at me? Oh, he’s so going down.

Roy growls and draws his bowstring, “Junior's doing this for attention? I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere.” 10 points to the Ice-mage people, hate to say I told you so, but I kinda did.

“You’re always in a rush, I guess that’s why we call you Speedy, huh?” Roy grunts as I block a shower of ice shards with a shield of my own ice.

“Shut it.” He narrows his eyes as he dives forward shooting an arrow mid-leap hitting Jr. I follow floating down lightly. Sometimes I swear Roy never relaxes.

Ollie laughs as he joins us at the bottom, “Kid had a glass jaw,” he gestures to the fallen villain, he had to make that joke?

“Funny,” I say with enough sarcasm to kill a horse, then cough inserting “not,” in the middle.

“Hilarious. Can we go? Today's the day.” Roy says tapping his foot impatiently, well I guess I’ll have to be the one to make sure that Icicle Jr. makes it into custody.

\--PEARL HARBOR, JULY 4, 06:02 HST-- (Aqualad’s pov.)

I sigh as another ice chunk is hurled our way. It hits my king square in the chest coating him as I jump forward. This is just one of those reasons I don’t like fighting Killer Frost.

“Don't tell me you're not excited,” My king says regarding the events scheduled for today, honestly I am. However, I would rather focus on beating this woman before she does something to end the world.

“Right now, my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand,” I sigh letting out a breath through my nose as I dodge more attacks from the cold maniac. I flip out my water-bearers and hit her with a taste of her own medicine.

“Well?” My king asks coming up behind me and looking at our ‘catch’, still asking about my excitement level.

“Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day.” I say with a smile to my mentor, my king, and my friend.

\--CENTRAL CITY, JULY 4, 11:03 CDT-- ( Kid Flash’s pov.)

Of course, this imbecile has to try to attack today! I just know we’re gonna be the last ones at the hall because of this.

“Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain Cold?” Barry says as we continue to fly around Cold, is he really chatting with him? ugh!

“Come on. We don't have time for this!” I yell as I grab the cold gun and skid across the road, pavement rippling under my thick gloves. Barry comes in and punches him out.

“Calm down, kid.” I feel my rage flare up at his words, ha! Calm down! What a joke.

“Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, With Cold even. No. No way! Today is the day!” I complain to him hoping to get this day back on track. Maybe with our superspeed, we’ll make it on time.


	2. The Hall of Justice

\-- WASHINGTON D.C., JULY 4, 14:00 EDT-- (Aqualad’s pov.)

“Today is the day,” Batman says to us as we gaze out at The Hall, in a few short minutes we will be one step closer to becoming League Members.

“Welcome to the Hall of Justice,” Green Arrow says putting his hand on Speedy’s shoulder, almost seeming to comfort him.

“Headquarters of the Justice League.” My king smiles as I gaze upon the white marble halls.

“Oh, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here.” I hear Kid Flash complain as he and his mentor come skidding to a halt behind us causing us all to turn.

“You aren’t. Crystalize isn’t here yet.” Green Arrow states with a tad bit of annoyance directed at how long his protege is taking to get their ice villain in lock-up. I realize this will be the first time I meet her. She wasn’t there when I met Speedy. I believe they mentioned something about a tower?

“Why?” The Flash asks incredulously, and I understand why he would wonder, without knowing where she is, she is late for one of the biggest events of our lives.

“Because ‘she’ was taking care of dropping off Icicle Jr. at the police station” A girl, I assume Crystalize, grumbles landing off to the side, waltzing up to Roy and poking him in the chest angrily, her glare sort of like Batman’s, “You. Owe. Me. One. Big time.” She growls at the oldest of the proteges a cold breeze blowing past us. I gulp. She’s intimidating even at only about 5’6’, visually her Blue-green, black, and ice blue suit is armored and her hair is in a coiled bun braided to fall to her mid back.

“What did he do this time?” Roy asks sounding vaguely worried before her glare intensifies and he squeaks out, “never mind.”

“Oh, Hi you must be Aqualad.” she nods at me holding out her hand to shake, I gently grip her hand, “ Don’t worry I don’t bite,” she rolls her eyes as she turns to the rest of them, “Much”

“Hey beautiful, no greeting for me?” Kid Flash says, sliding up to her side.

“Hi Dummy.” She laughs her mood visibly diffusing, as he tries to put his arm around her shoulder, which surprisingly she allows. 

“Ah, I may be a dummy, but I’m your dummy aren’t I?” He smiles before getting his feet kicked out from underneath him.

“Fat chance, Flash Boy.” Her eyes sparkle with amusement as he shakes his head.

“When will you realize how much you like me?” He gives her a shit-eating grin.

She thinks for a second, “About the time pigs start to fly,”

“Hey, Batman think you can get me a pig, a plane, and a flight simulator?” Kid says to the Dark Knight who has remained straight-faced while everyone else laughs. Now Batman cracks a smile.

(Crystalize’s pov.)

“Is that Batman?” I hear a voice from the crowd, of course, they notice a ‘hero’ first. I wonder if they can even see me.

“I see Flash and Flash jr.” I see Wally bristle beside me as they call him that.

“His name's Speedy. Duh.” Now Roy’s glaring at them, damn is this getting entertaining.

“No. Speedy’s one of Green Arrow's sidekicks.” I see Roy’s glare intensify as I grab his arm and pull him along to avoid him attacking the onlooking crowd.

“Well, that makes no sense.” The third person says, and I feel Roy tense even more as we continue our walk into the hall. I let out an amused laugh, silently agreeing with the unknown person.

“Ready to see the inner sanctum?” GA grabs our shoulders in an attempt to help him calm down.

“Born that way,” Roy says his arm relaxing in my grip.

“What do you think?” I shoot a grateful smile over my shoulder. Thanks, dad.

“I'm glad we're all here,” Aqualad says ducking back to walk alongside Roy.

“Have all 5 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?” Wally asks excitedly, I wince at the word sidekick. The way this is going Roy might just explode, I feel him growl beside me silently.

“Don't call us sidekicks, not after today.” He states his eyes landing harshly on Wally. 

“Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed.” Wally shrugs somehow not trembling under Roy’s gaze.

“You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?” Robin groans appearing on Wall’s other side.

“I hear ya dude.” I nod before laughing at his silly misuse of the English language. We cross the threshold of the Hall and Robin’s eyes widen.

“Oh. Maybe that's why.” I look forward and feel my jaw drop. This may not be the WatchTower but, damn…. those statues are imposing. I now know what people mean by being in someone’s shadow. Suddenly from the doors ahead of us Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado step out to meet us.

“Robin, Speedy, Crystalize, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library.” We walk into the Library and I rock on my heels before taking off to grab a book.

Flash chuckles as I grab a copy of The Iliad, “Make yourselves at home.” He states unnecessarily and everyone relaxes, into a chair, or just standing.

“Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains Attacking on the same day.

We shouldn't be long.” Batman says to the five of us as they head for the Zeta Tube, “Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6.” 

“That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass.” Roy states angrily, He exclaims and I groan and facebook, get it facepalm, faceb… ah, whatever.

“It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get.” Aquaman responds levely. I bite my tongue to keep from yelling at my adoptive brother.

“Oh, really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?” He says pointing to the glass viewing area that holds the tourists.

“Oh, Only everyone in the goddamned world.” I glare at Roy, gesturing vaguely with the book in my hand, rolling my eyes at him. He may be older than me but I’m more mature.

“Chris language,” Green Arrow warns me without looking away from Roy, “and Roy, you just need to be patient.”

“What I need is respect,” Roy says

“For your elders.” I let slip out of my lips, looking back to my book, GA shoots me a look that says ‘not helping’. No, he needs to know he’s acting stupid. Roy glares at me.

Roy glances away from me and to those he thinks might side with him, “They're treating us like kids. Worse--like sidekicks! We deserve better than this.” They all trade glances, seemingly content with their treatment.

“I deserve to not have to hear this, but obviously that’s not going to happen.” I shoot to Roy who ignores me.

“You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League.” Roy almost yells at the others.

“Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ.” Wally sits forward and I scoff into my book. HQ. Right….

“Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ,” Roy says simply looking at our mentor. Really GA, you couldn’t have not told him! I mean at least I can keep my trap shut.

“Shut it, Roy,” I say walking over to where he stands, noticing that the leaguers present were glaring at Ollie.

“No Annie,” He says to me before turning back to the others, “ I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourism and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.” I pinch the bridge of my nose as Roy spills the damn beans.

“I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception. Or not.” I vaguely hear from my mentor as I glare at Roy considering how long it would take to freeze his jaw shut, then let it thaw.

Aquaman steps up turning Roy’s gaze away from me “You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or..” 

Roy cuts him off glaring at him, “Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his.” He points to GA and I grind my teeth together, “I thought I was his partner, but not anymore.” He grabs his bright yellow hat and throws it on the floor turning to walk away, looking back to us, “Guess they're right about you 4. You're not ready.” He looks to me hurt flashing in his expression, “I thought you were better than this Annie.” He stalks away and as the barbed words of an insult are on my tongue the genuine hurt in his eyes hits me like a hammer. They die in my throat and I just sit down on the arm of Wally’s chair numbly.

I look to the floor, he was right in a way. They are treating us like kids. We’re not though, we’ve been through too much for that title to ever fit us anymore. The room is silent for a minute before the computer chirps.

“Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire.” The ‘man of steel’ says over the intercom, I listen deafly while Batman talks a little, something about suspicions. I should have gone with Roy. I guess I was just too weak huh?

The computer chirps again, bringing my attention back to the conversation, “Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response.” Wow I mean, full league response is something.

“Superman?” Batman asks and Superman shrugs.

“it's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control.” He admits.

“Then Cadmus can wait.” He turns to the rest of the leaguers, talking into their coms, “All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out.” then he addresses us quickly, “Stay put.” My temper flares quickly.

“Why?” Robin asks walking up to his mentor.

“This is a League mission,” Aquaman states looking to his apprentice, whose eyes are still focused on the floor.

“You're not trained,” Flash says, Oh really. So 6 years with GA and nearly 4 with Kent and Loriea isn’t enough?

“Since when?” I and Wally ask at the same time, both of us absolutely angry. 

“I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team,” Flash says defensively, I’ll give him that one but how do we learn if they won’t teach us.

“There will be other missions when you're ready,” Aquaman says, digging their hole deeper. Idiot If they don’t trust us now when will they?

“But for now, stay put.” Batman finishes making me want to punch him. again. They all head out through the Zeta-tubes.

“When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… Like sidekicks!” Wally looks around at us once the sound of the Zeta-tube fades.

“My thoughts exactly Walls,” I say softly staring at the red-head.

“My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me,” Aqualad’s voice cracks with emotion as he breaks his silence.

“Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!” Wally blurts out throwing up his hands in exasperation. 

“you find that surprising?” I ask bitterly my face forming a fake smile.

“Yes, I do. What else aren't they telling us?” I sigh as my smile flickers out removing the mask revealing the sad core.

“I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?” Robin asks, hitting a nerve in me. I slam a fist into the table nearest me, causing the others to look at me.

“Because he was being a spoiled little brat,” I say keeping in the tears threatening to fall with well-timed anger.

“Are you for the way they're treating us?” Wally asks me and I feel like breaking, my brother just left, and I didn’t go with.

“Oh… So YOU think I like being treated like this is my first rodeo.” I yell out striding up to Wally til we’re nose to nose, “News flash, pun intended, I don’t.” I say looking at Wally. Who backs up a step because of my glare, “But Is it so wrong that I trust my mentor, my father!” I say shaking as I feel the temperature drop, significantly, My biological father left me when I was 2. So Ollie is way more of a father than he ever could have been.

“It’s o.k. Crystalize, we didn’t mean it like that O.k.” Robin says and all conversation drops as we step into our own worlds.

I wish that I was at the Tower of Fate with Kent and Loriea, she’d understand what I’m feeling, probably straighten me out too. I almost smile at that, before remembering Roy’s words as he left, he thought I was better than this. I wish I was. I really wish I was. But then I was the one strong enough to stay right?

“Wait…. What is Project Cadmus?” Kaldur asks breaking the tense silence over our group. I look up my emotions in check. No more ms.sad-and-depressed.

“Don't know, but I can find out.” With that Robin jumps to action taking over the keyboard, he takes a few seconds before the computer declares ‘access denied’.

“Heh. Want to bet?” I say with a smirk as Robin works his magic, taking over the entire system. 

“Whoa! How are you doing that?” Wally asks amazed as Robin gets into the essential codes.

“same system as the Batcave.” The Boy wonder explains as he types in the last pieces of his coding. The computer intoning ‘access granted’, “All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate.” 

“Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice.” Aqualad smiles as he stands beside us.

“They’re the ones who are all about justice,” I smirk as Robin turns to me.

“I was gonna say that.” He pouts briefly but then smiles, “We’ll show em who the sidekicks are huh?”

“But they said to stay put,” Aqualad says frowning his arms crossed over his chest.

“To hell with staying put” I roll my eyes at the Atlantean.

“Besides that was for the blotting out the sun mission, not this,” Robin adds with a grin.

“Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going doll, I'm going.” Wally slings his arm over my shoulder and I smirk leaning into his shoulder.

We all look at Aqualad for a second before he sighs, “Just like that we're a team on a mission?” He smiles shaking his head.

“Well, we didn't come for a play date,” Robin says simply.

“Do we ever?” I smile at the Boy Wonder as he cackles happily. 


	3. Like Stars in the Night Sky

\--GOTHAM, JULY 4, 15:22 EDT-- (Jacklyn’s pov.)

I adjust my warm old gray trench coat. It doesn’t fit as well as it did when Dick first gave it to me, but it makes me smile as I remember the boy who was so kind and his weird shadow aura.

I look in the mirror at my reflection, I see my armored corset, gray jeans with one leg chopped off, red fishnets, gun holsters, and black combat boots with red laces. The whole outfit is in shades of red and gray, my freshly dyed green and blonde braid sticking out against the darker colors. 

Now for the piece de resistance. The gray open-eyed domino mask, keeping my acid green eyes in full view. I’ve been told their unsettling. It’s a good thing in my line of work.

I nod at my reflection and head out of my room, and across the hall to my father’s office. Even though it’s not really an office per se but more of a war room. All of my father’s plans are made and ordered in this room.

As I look around I see Mercy, Clyde, and Lawrence, each of their singular auras being worse than the last. Lawrence a dark gray overall with wide black streaks of corruption, and the little flame like stretches usually associated with a sexual assault offender. Their three of my father’s top grunts.

Mercy gives me a devious grin and looks to my father. “You were almost late, Jackie.” My father says, his ever-present smile stretching upwards in a bone shivering way, his inkspot of an aura clouding the room. I push back on the shadows in my mind, manipulating them away from me.

“I still had 10 minutes Boss,” I say to him cooly, he smiles and laughs maniacally.

“Right you are little Jackie!” He rolls open a map, “Let’s start shall we?” He says slowly, looking around in the same way I’d imagine a rabid dog would.

“I called you all specifically because I need to expand my empire!” He shows us the map, tapping for us to come closer, “Things are good in Gotham now but we should expand! Broaden our horizons!” He sounds more and more disturbing with each word.

He smiles at each of us, “Which is why I’m sending each of you with a crew of 20 goons to three new cities. Places dominated by Heros.” He sneers the last word looking thoroughly disgusted. Wait three? There are four of us here, “Oh yah, except you Mercy. You're a little too merciful.” He pulls out a gun and shoots her, laughing as she falls to the ground. The blood spatter hits me slightly, I smell the blood coming from her body and see her aura fade to nothing. I almost frown, she was nice, she liked me. Now she’s dead. Oh well, that happens.

“Jackie, you’ll be headed to Star City,” I nod at my father's words, “Clyde, Central city, and Lawrence, you’ll be in Metropolis.” Of course, he gives me the farthest away city, he’s never been able to stand the sight of me, let alone acknowledge I’m his daughter, “you pick your people tomorrow, then you have 2 days to get to your designated city.” He smiles, “From then on you contact me only to get shipments and give me updates.” I nod. He gives a jerk of his head meaning for us to leave. I spare a glance at Mercy, as I leave. Her head is twisted in an awful way the shot had gone through her heart. She was full of light. She never killed. Ever. That was probably why she died.

And now tomorrow I’ll leave for Star City. A thousand miles away from home. I’ll miss my little fights with Robin, He’s so fun to mess with. Especially when you know who really is. I’ll miss my days on the streets. What I’ll miss the most though is the sound and sight of the city, even at it’s darkest, you can see the pinpricks of light. The good people, like stars against the night sky.


	4. Whatsafunahuh?

\-- WASHINGTON D.C., JULY 4, 16:34 EDT-- (Crystalize’s pov.)

As we arrive at the fire I see two scientists crying out for help and an assorted amount of fireman shouting reassurances.

Wally runs up the wall and grabs the scientists putting them on the roof, before losing momentum and sliding down the wall. 

“It's what's his name… Flash boy!” The fireman yells, and I chuckle.

“Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?” he yells from where he grips the wall.

“because it pisses him off,” I whisper as we creep forward in the alley.

“So smooth,” Robin says he looks like he’d be rolling his eyes. Stupid mask.

“Does he always have to run ahead?” Aqualad says levely before turning to where Robin was, “We need a plan. We…” He stops hearing Robin’s cackle as he pulls Wally into a window.

“He does that. A lot.” I say offering Aqualad a weak smile as we race forward. I glance at the water hose, he smiles and nods.

“We need to borrow that,” He grabs the water from the hose forming what loosely resembles a staircase of water, which I freeze, “Slide down, now!” He yells to the Scientists as he pulls us both through the window Robin and Wally disappeared through.

“Appreciate the help,” I scoff at Robin as I slide into the room with Kaldur.

“You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?” Robin doesn’t even look up at me and Wally shrugs sheepishly at me, I mime wringing Robin’s neck and Wally mimes laughing, Aqualad just walks out into the hall shaking his head at our antics.

“There was something in the…” He shouts as the elevator dings, Wally speeds into the hall as I and Robin follow.

“Elevators should be locked down,” Wally says bracing his hands against the door.

“Whatever Aqua saw didn’t think so,” I say looking to Aqualad, who nods silently, wow he’s a quiet guy. Oh well, I think I can fix that.

“This is wrong,” Robin’s eyes look the elevator over before turning to his wrist computer,  “Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building.” 

“Wanna bet this isn’t a two-story building.” I snark to them as Aqualad pulls open the elevator doors. We see the shaft extend down much farther than two stories.

“Sometimes I really hate being right.” I shake my head as I stare down the long downward shaft. Robin laughs and pulls out his grappling gun before jumping down, We follow, me flying the others sliding down the rope.

“I'm at the end of my rope.” Rob says with a hint of surprise jumping off on to the ledge, I levitate next to the ledge as the others land, and Robin hacks, “Bypassing security. There!” He says with a smile as the doors open, “ Go!” He tells us, “Welcome to Project Cadmus.” He says as we look at the hallway in front of us. Kid smirks at me and runs ahead of us.

“Kid Wait!” Aqualad hisses at him as he speeds away. I chuckle as we head forward does that kid ever listen? Short answer, no. Long answer, Hell no.

Wally skids forward landing on his back, as he tries to scramble away from the oncoming... Things? Whatsafunahuh? They kinda look like elephants. Emphasis on Kinda, as in very loosely similar bordering on not the same at all.

“No. Nothing odd going on here.” Aqualad says, his eyes wide as the stampede moves through, what are those little things on the top of the other things. Damn it that makes no sense!

“was that sarcasm? From Aqualad?” I tease half-heartedly as I try to make sense of what I’m seeing. Yeah well, that’s failing.

(Wally’s pov.)

 

“Ok. I'm officially whelmed.” Robin blinks slightly as we walk into a room full of things glowing with electricity in little tubes. What’s with this whelmed thing? First at the Hall now here. Annie’s eyes flicker over our surroundings as we walk in her posture tense, she must be getting a bad feeling. I can’t explain her feelings, but I know that all too often her gut is correct. 

“This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for.” I walk to a cylinder and touch it the electricity arching against the side at my touch.

“Of course, even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's' teeth into the earth.” AL calmly observes.

“And this Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why.” Robin smiles as he types up something on his screen, “They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things, super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!” Annie looks up her eyes narrowing at the things like she’s puzzling something out.

“They're engineering an army, but for who?” She says starting to pace, damn she’s serious about this. I love it when she gets like this. Well, I love her all the time but this is one of my favorite modes of her’s.

“Wait. There's something else. Projects Kr and Hz. Ugh! The files are triple-encrypted. I can't…” Robin says typing furiously before jumping as a shout is heard.

“Don't move!” A man in a golden helm shouts at us, a small Genomorph on his shoulder. Several larger ones with large claws, probably the razor one's, hunch at his feet hissing at us, He straightens from his balanced stance, “Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Crystalize, Kid Flash?” He asks looking at the four of us confused.

Annie laughs uproariously, “At least he got your name right.” She says to me and I smile, true.

“Why are you always saying what I’m thinking,” Robin asks her shaking his head.

“Because I can,” she says winking at the Boy Wonder. They may be joking around but I’ve known them long enough to see past the calm facades. It’s in the way her eyes never stop moving, their gleam slightly dangerous, and the way he doesn’t stop tilting his head in the direction of a threat like he’s waiting for something. They're both on a knife edge ready to attack or run at the slightest sign of trouble.

“I know you. Guardian, a hero.” Aqualad says to the man.

“I do my best.” He shrugs, He’s Guardian? how didn’t I see it before?

“Then what are you doing here?” I ask, I mean a superhero. here.

“I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out.” He says with a straight expression. How dare he try to glass this over.

“You think The League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?” I accuse staring down the so-called ‘hero’. 

I see shock ripple across his face, well what we can see of it, “Weapons? What are you,” He stops as the weird monkey thing starts to glow red, “what have I” he mutters clutching his head in pain as the things horns glow even brighter, “ugh. My head. Take them down hard! No mercy!” and just like that his mood has done a 180, It’s a good thing that Rob and Annie were ready for it. 

Annie releases a blast of ice across the floor and slows down the creatures, Robin jumps up and runs ahead, Aqualad is up against Guardian just long enough for us all to get away. Robin is already at the elevator hacking.

“Way to be a team player, Rob!” I yell as I skid into the elevator beside him.

“Weren't you right behind me?” He looks at us shocked as Aqualad skids in the elevator as well, without Annie, I see her finishing her run to us the genomorphs close on her heels. I dart out and grab her quickly, and Robin closes the door just in time.

“I’m so done with this.” She groans into my chest her head resting there as she catches her breath. 

I feel my face redden, she’s really close. If she looked up I could, “We're headed down?” That thought was interrupted by Aqualad, thank god, I look up and feel Annie’s head leave my chest to look up at the numbers.  I mean… I’ve always liked her like that, but she doesn’t like me... Obviously, right?

“Dude out is up.” I point out to my bird-brained friend, who shakes his head.

“Excuse me? Kr and Hz, are down on sub-level 52.” He says like it’s obvious, and Annie huffs, her eyes narrowing.

“This is out of control. Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League.” Aqualad stutters out uncertainly. Then the elevator dings. Robin shooting out as soon as the doors open.

“We are already here,” I roll my eyes as Annie nods solemnly. We follow as we hear Aqualad huff in frustration.

We walk until we hit a fork in the road “Which way?”

“Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one Or bizarre-looking hallway two?” Robin deadpans, looking to me and Annie.

“Hmm….. Which way to the super secret projects?” Annie says her eyes rolling.

“Halt!” A weird thing shouts from ‘hallway one’, I feel Crystalize pull at my arm.

“let’s go with two.” She says as we all run down the hall. I slam into a scientist, then seeing the door closing before I run through it I secure a can of, chemicals probably, in between the doors as the others slide in, Kaldur coming in last and kicking the can out of the door.

“I disabled the door. We're safe.” Rob says huffing a little as he catches his breath, fingers still floating over his keyboard slightly.

“We're trapped.” Kaldur deadpanns to Rob, with a glare that says ‘I wish I could kill you but we need you’.

“I’ll just pretend we aren’t,” Annie growls looking at the floor leaning against the door. Her bangs fall across her eyes, I look away, t-to study the room, wait who is that!

“Uh, guys. You'll want to see this.” I say over my shoulder to everyone else whose focus is still on the door.

“Whoa!” Robin says as he turns to see what I am, Dang can Aqualad’s eyes get big.

“what do you mea... Oh.” Annie says as she turns, obviously shocked.

“Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for Krypton. Hz abbreviation for Hertz or sound waves, Clones?” I ask the group hoping Robin will pick his jaw up off the floor and hack.

“Robin, hack,” Aqualad growls as we all stare at the Superman look alike, and the Blonde girl in their pod-ish things. They wear white suits him with the Superman crest.

“Right, right.” He says as he starts to type furiously, “Kr is weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown In 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman.” Well, that confirms that theory. 

“Stolen from Superman,” Aqualad says blankly, just looking at the boy a type of sympathy on his face.

“No way the big guy knows about this.” I look over to the girl. Her face seems familiar but I can't place it.

“Hz is weapon designation Catalyst, a clone force-grown in 17 weeks. From the modified DNA of Black Canary. And Damn, did they messed with her DNA! She can emit frequencies similar to Kryptonite, taking out a Kryptonian would be easy for her.” Robin almost shouts.

“So who’ll react better to having a clone. BC of Superman?” Annie jokes before muttering, “My money is on BC.” I nod to her before looking at Robin again for more info.

“Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7,” Robin says.

“And these creatures?” Aqualad asks gesturing to the genomorphs above the pods. 

“Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding them an education.” Wow, talk about a crazy way to get an education.

“And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son.” I say looking at the pods. 

“and BC’s daughter,” Annie adds leaning back against the control station.

Aqualad sighs for a moment, “Now we contact The League.” he hits his Atlantean symbol, and we all try our various communicators.

“ No signal.” Annie groans rubbing her temples, wow, I mean just when we need help we can’t get any.

“We're in too deep literally.” I sigh knocking my head against something angrily.

“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.” Annie sighs, her back hitting a wall.

(Catalyst’s pov.)

I feel myself awaken in my pod, it’s not often they let us be awake, Immediately I see 4 new people, I recognize the facades of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Crystalize

I feel the Gnomes trying to control my brain and I fight it. I really do, but I’m not strong enough, even I know that. Then everything goes black. 


	5. What’s the Worst that Could Happen?

\--New Orleans, July 4, 21:57 CDT-- (Loreate’s pov.)

“Do you have to go Mr. Nelson?” I ask lazing on the couch, looking at my mentor pleadingly, I don’t really have a good feeling about his trip to New Orleans. Selma, my familiar, nuzzles around his ankles trying to ask him to stay. 

“Yes I do, I need to find a new host for your father.” He says shaking his head, He wants to find out about the natural magic talents in the area. Personally, I don’t see why we need my father, he’s just a strict old man who lacks understanding of a little thing called personal agency.

“I don’t foresee this trip ending well Kent,” I say shifting into an upright position before looking at my adoptive father, the person I think of as a real dad. I look at him pleading him to stay. 

“I’ll take that risk Loriea,” He smiles before turning away, “besides what’s the worst that could happen,” I don’t dare say the thought in my head. I mean the lords of Chaos aren’t very active right now. So why should I worry? I wish I could go with and at least protect him. He’s my world.

I guess I’ll call Annie later to talk to her about it. She’s a good grounding wire for me.


	6. Not Whelmed, Not Whelmed at All

\-- Washington D.C., July 5 00:01 EDT-- (Catalyst’s pov.)

I and Superboy stand in front of the cloning chambers, watching the sidekicks wake up. How we got there I have no clue. They all start to wake up at once.

“What? What do you want? quit staring. you're creeping me out.” The one I know is Kid Flash says. His words are weird, why would us studying him and his friends ‘weird him out’?

“Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?” The Robin whispers mockingly, and Crystalize rolls her eyes. Oh, so they don’t see me as a major threat. I guess that makes sense. I’m no Kryptonian.

Things go back to quiet as I look at my feet. What did I do? What did I do? I want to know. Maybe it will help me not do it again. I look up and find the eyes of Aqualad on me, my eyes meet his.

“We only sought to help you.” He says sadly, I feel my eyes slide away from his, what did they make me do.

“Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat...” Kid Flash starts only to be cut off by a glare from Crystalize.

“Shut it Kid Idiot.” She growls before leaning her head back again.

“I believe our new friends are not in full control of their actions,” Aqualad says and I look to him again my eyes growing wide.

“Wha--what if-- what if I wasn't?” Superboy says from my side looking at me then at them. I want to speak up but I don’t know if I can.

“He can talk?” Kid Flash says surprised and I start to wonder how true the Kid Idiot joke was. Of course, we can talk.

“Yes, ‘he’ can,”  Superboy says putting an angry emphasis on the word he doesn’t like. I put my hand on his shoulder gently, a comfort for his anger at the words.

“Not like I said ‘it’. What about her?” He points out and motions his head to me. 

“She can, she just doesn’t.” He shrugs, and I nod solemnly. I don’t much like speaking. It kinda hurts a bit.

“The genomorphs taught you telepathically,” Aqualad asks looking at me, I nod. 

“They taught us much. We can read, write. We know the names of things.” I smile at the memory of learning about the way the sun feels on your skin. It’s always been my favorite thing.

“But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?” He asks us his eyes on me. I look down. Oh, how I’d love to see the sun! Truly feel it on my skin!

“Images are implanted in our mind, but no. We have not seen them.” Superboy puts a hand on my shoulder. I’m glad I have him. Dubbilex has been kind enough to let us talk mentally as often as possible.

“Do you know what you are, who you are?” I sigh as this is asked and wait for Superboy to speak first, as I was taught. 

“I am the Superboy, she is my Catalyst, we are genomorphs, I was made from Superman’s DNA, created to replace him should He perish, or should he turn from the light.” He says and looks to me his eyes showing his concern. He knows I don’t like talking.

“I was made to assist Superboy in his purpose,” I say and begin to cough as my voice crackles and my throat feels like it’s being twisted. Bending over from the pain I whimper. Superboy pats my back lightly as I stop hurting.

“Are you alright?” Aqualad asks me and I nod standing and being steadied by Superboy, “Do you both really wish to do so?” He asks a frown of concern on his face, and I shake my head, no I wish to protect my only friend, but I do not wish to harm Superman, and I wish for my own purpose. More than anything.

“We live because of Cadmus. It is our home.” Superboy says levely with a shrug. He doesn’t actually believe in this cause either, but we do owe our lives to Cadmus.

“Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun.” Robin says looking at him and I look to Superboy pleadingly. The sun!

“Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon.” I slightly deflate but then smile as I think of the moon. From what I know it’s beautiful. I’d love to see it.

“We can show you, introduce you to Superman.” Robin offers and I see Superboy get ready to help them.

“No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied.” Desmond says from behind us and I flinch, he scares me, anytime we see him he does something horrible, Aqualad looks at me “Activate the cloning process.” no. they can’t.

“Pass. Batcave crowded enough.” Robin jokes from his area. I stare at Desmond, he looks at both me and Superboy with disgust.

“And get the weapon back in its pod!” He says, referring to Superboy. He could care less where I am, “That one too!”

“Hey. How come he gets to call Supey an it?” Kid Flash complains.

I feel Guardian tug on my arm to lead me out, I look back at Aqualad to try to say I’m sorry, “Help us.” He pleads and I feel what I think is heartbreak.

“Don't start thinking now.” Desmond clicks his tongue at Superboy, I see a G-gnome on Superboy’s shoulder it’s horns glowing red, “See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!” He walks out and Guardian ‘escorts’ me out into the hall before closing the door.

“Where's Dubbilex? Ooh! Lurking as usual. Get the g-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done delete the source material.” I hear through the door. No. No. No! they can’t. Dubbilex wouldn’t do that.

“Superboy, Catalyst, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask Yourself, ‘what do I want?’” I hear Aqualad shout through the door. I feel tears run down my face. I want to be a person. I want freedom.

I turn to Superboy and see him coming back the G-gnome walking away from him. I look at him and silently ask for him to help me help them. He nods to me and we turn back to face our path. The path to freedom. I smile at him.

(Catalyst’s pov.)

“I told you two to get back to your…” Superboy stops his words with a punch. Right to the face.

“Don't give me orders.” He says narrowing his eyes on the doctor.

“You here to help us or fry us?” Kid Flash quips raising an eyebrow, Superboy narrows his eyes on the ginger for a minute before shrugging. I work on deactivating the machines with a small smile, they may be frozen but not deactivated.

“Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option.” His lips twitch up momentarily, “plus she wants to help you guys.” He points to me and a smile plays across my lips. I look to Aqualad as I finish deactivating the cloning stations. He smiles at me gratefully. I smile back.

“Hey Catalyst, right?” Crystallize says, I nod to her, I can’t believe she’d remember my name, “Thanks,” She smiles at me.

“I’ll help Robin.” Superboy puts his hand on my shoulder, before moving for the Boy Wonder.

“No need to help me. I’m Lucky Batman isn't here though. He'd have my head for taking so long.” He jokes jumping down, Superboy and I exchange a glance, heroes are a weird bunch.

“Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight.” Kid Flash says from where he is.

“Free Aqualad and Crystalize. I'll get Kid Mouth.” Robin smiles at us, Superboy bristles at my side but I put my hand on his shoulder and look at him. Calm down.

“Thank you,” Aqualad says as I move to take off his shackles, I nod slightly.

“You--you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning.” Desmond yells from the floor before I see Crystalize kick him.

“Fat chance.” She spits at him before she lets out a blast of white flurries that form an ice block freezing his mouth shut. We run out into the hall.

“That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all.” Robin hits the DNA containers with Bird-a-rangs.

“What is it with you and this whelmed thing?” Kid Flash asks as we run. What whelmed thing?

“We are still 52 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator,” Robin says as we run into some G-trolls, Superboy and I exchange a look. I run forward with him as he bashes through the G-trolls. I send them flying away when they get close enough to take him down. Fighting alongside him is easy my reinforced bones, and telekinetic ability is useful in a fight, though when I use my frequency emission it doesn’t help him at all.

“Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here,” Aqualad says as I send another G-troll flying and feel the shaking from Superboy’s attacks.

He punches another away from him “You want to escape?” He roars to them before we turn and run as well. We see Robin make it first, followed by Superboy and Aqualad, who push open the doors. Crystalize grabs Kid Flash by the waist and, wow she can fly! I feel Robin grab my waist as I catch up. We grapple upwards, Superboy grabbing Aqualad and jumping up.

“Aah! I--I'm falling. Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?” He says as Robin sends out a bird-a-rang, Aqualad catching it and holding onto Superboy.

“Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool.” Kid Flash says as Crystalize flashes him a sympathetic smile.

“Guys, this will have to be our exit,” Robin shouts as we dodge the elevator narrowly.

_ Brother, Sister, Turn left.  _ Dubbilex shouts into our mind, Why is he helping us. I and Superboy exchange a glance.

“Go left! Left!” He shouts to everyone else, hopefully trusting Dubbilex is a good choice.

_ Turn right. _

“Right!” He shouts to them turning us to a dead end. Immediately I see what he lead us to, an air vent.

“Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us repodded?” Kid Flash asks turning on Superboy.

“Don't apologize. This is perfect!” Robin says gleefully working to remove the vent cover. I smile at the smart boy and use my telekinesis to unscrew it faster he gasps and steps back, looking at me. I smile at his surprise.

“She’s telekinetic,” Superboy smiles at me and I grin back. Robin nods before letting me remove the vent cover itself. We all pile into the vent quickly.

“At this rate, we'll never get out.” Crystalize whines crawling along behind Kid Flash, and in front of me.

“Shh. Listen.” I look over my shoulder to see Superboy concentrating. He hears something.

(Dr. Desmond’s pov.)

I growl as I walk down the halls Guardian and Dubbilex close behind me. How dare those weapons disobey my orders, especially the girl. I groan as I look at the screen in front of me, “Someone, Robin, I'd wager, hacked our systems, Deactivating internal security cameras, but he neglected The motion sensors.” I say with a small smile. Not so smart now are we, Boy Wonder, “The genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here. We have them cornered.” I smile as we stop in the hall our squad preparing for a fight, only the genomorphs come out of the vents “He hacked the motion sensors.” I say moaning as the genomorphs hit us down to the floor. Curse those troublesome kids.


	7. Blockbuster

(Wally’s pov.)

“I hacked the motion sensors,” Robin says with a smile as we crawl out of the vents, I vaguely hear shouting in the distance.

“Sweet. Still plenty of them between us and out.” Annie says before I smile at her mischievously.

“But I've finally got room to move.” I wiggle my eyebrows a little and lean over and kiss her cheek before speeding off.

(Annielle’s pov.)

I blush as Wally speeds away. He just kissed me, I mean on the cheek but still. I feel myself smile and put my hand up to my cheek. Idiot.

“Yep you two are totally nothing more than friends,” Robin says and I can imagine the eye roll accompanying that statement. We start forward heading up the stairs.

“I don’t like him,” I deadpan and cross my arms, and I hear Catalyst giggle a little, I look at her and she smiles a ‘Yeah right’ smile.

“Then why do you blush?” Aqualad asks and I shoot him a glare as we head up the stairs. Suddenly I hear Superboy collapse a flight of stairs below us. We continue running, Wally speeding ahead.

We come to the first sublevel and I see the doors closing, Wally still speeds forward trying to get to the doors in time. They close before he can get through though and he hits into the steel doors.

“We're cut off from the street,” Aqualad says as we meet up with Wally again.

“Oh really! My head hadn’t noticed.” He says sarcastically as I offer him a hand up and a quirked eyebrow. Why did he kiss me?

“Robin, hack please,” I say turning away from Wally. He begins to type until the genomorphs start to run into our current hallway.

“Can't hack this fast enough,” Robin shouts and we all run into a hallway close by. Soon though we get cornered and suddenly I feel everything going black, a soft voice whispering in my mind,  _ sleep… sleep… sleep... _

(Catalyst’s pov.)

Superboy and I watch as all our friends fall asleep. Then through the assembled genomorphs Dubbilex steps forward at the same time projecting his voice into all our minds.

_ Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother and sister should make up their own minds. _

“It was you,” Superboy says a realization spreading across his face. I look over to him and quirk an eyebrow up. Uh yeah.

_ Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends Down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger.  _ Dubbilex smiles at us,  _ I am also the one who will give you this gift sister. Your voice. _ He reaches forward and touches my throat gently I feel a weight fall away from it and I gasp.  _ I do this because you are our hope, the genomorph heroes.You two will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. _

“What's going on?” Wally says groggily waking up the others stirring as well. 

_ What are your choices, Kin?  _ He asks us

“I Choose Freedom,” Superboy says the rest of us on their feet.

“As do I.” I smile when my throat doesn’t hurt as I speak, looking to Superboy who’s smiling at me. I can talk, without hurting!

“Feels like a fog lifting.” Guardian says holding his head, he looks around to us and his eyes soften on me, “Go. I'll deal with Desmond.”

“I think not.” Desmond pads through the crowd holding a vial of blue liquid “Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus.” Immediately he drinks the liquid and his muscles begin to change.

“Oh come on. can’t we catch a break?” Crystalize groans as he finishes growing, he’s taller, bulkier, and uglier. He roars. Superboy engages fighting him but before I can go to help him, they bust through the ceiling.

“Ok. That's one way to bust through the ceiling.” Robin smiles slightly, with a laugh.

“You think lab coat planned that?” Kid Flash jokes as Robin grabs his arm preparing to grapple up topside.

“I doubt he is planning anything anymore.” Aqualad calmly remarks, his eyes meeting mine.

“All the better for us,” I drop my eyes to the floor, hearing my own voice still a crazy thing.

“You just talked!” Kid Flash remarks to me his eyes wide. I nod slightly. 

_ I unblocked her vocal cords. It hurt her to speak before, Desmond ordered that I put it on her.  _ Dubbilex breaks in speaking to us all telepathically, the others jumping at his voice.  _ Go forth sister, you have your own destiny now. _

He hugs me as the others stare, I smile at him and mumble, “Thank you Dubbilex,” then we head out Wally grappling up with Robin. Crystalize pulling me up with her, and Kaldur jumping out, only to be faced with my brother fighting the creature that used to be Desmond. I think he should be Blockbuster now. Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy were attacking his front as Wally slid between his legs and kneeled causing Blockbuster to trip as the others attacked from the front.

“Learned that one in kindergarten.” Kid Flash exclaims with a smile. I wonder what’s kindergarten? I shrug it off and look around for something to use against Blockbuster. 

“Used on you or by you?” Crystalize asks joking at him as she sends ice shards to meet Blockbuster’s chest. I tune them out as I try to figure out a plan.

Come on, come on, come on, Think. Head trauma from the small pieces of rubble around us won’t be enough, especially considering we don’t know what the formula necessarily is and exactly how it affected his bone, and muscle properties. It could have changed the density of his bones as they had with mine, or it could have made his skin almost impervious like Superboy’s. That in and of itself rules out the others fighting him off in most normal forms.

Blockbuster slams Kaldur into a Pillar causing the whole building to shake. Oh My God, That’s it! I look to Robin and motion to him to get closer.

“We need to bring the building down on Blockbuster,” I say to Robin, and he blinks for a second.

“We’re naming him Blockbuster?” Robin asks after that second and I deadpan, is that seriously all he got out of that.

“Were you listening at all,” I say raising an eyebrow at him showing my exasperation.

“Yeah it’s a good plan it’s just… Blockbuster?” Robin says pulling up his wrist computer, I point out the pillars that need to come down. 

“KF, Crystalize, get over here!” He yells to them as they get tossed away from Blockbuster, they speed over and he explains what we need them to do, namely distract the big guy, and take out a few pillars, “Got it?”

“Got it.” Kid Flash says with a grin, looking at Crystalize before turning away.

(Wally’s pov.)

I race forward to let Robin do his work, “Got your nose.” I say to the creature evidently now Blockbuster. I hear Crystalize laugh as she lands on the other side of the hulking monster.

“Superboy, Aqualad!” Robin calls to our friends, probably to explain to them how they're gonna do this. The monstrous thing turns to our allies as they join up.

“Come and get me, you incredible bulk!” I shout and zip away trying to get it to look at me. I don’t want Annie to get hurt, she’s not unbreakable after all, and she doesn’t have the speedster healing factor. We need to keep him busy while the others do their work. I see Annie fly up slightly tapping Blockbuster on the shoulder.

“Poor thing…” She sneers before losing a blast of ice at him, twisting away, “are you chilly?” I can’t help it I snort. Damn that girl is funny.

It evidently hears that because it tries to punch me. Instead, I run away, “Sorry. Try again.” I shrug as the pillar that was behind me falls down. Suddenly I see the last bit of the plan coming into place. Water on the ground being frozen, I run over it quickly and get the dumb lump to follow me. He collapses onto the ice.

“Move!” Robin shouts and we all run for the exit, hoping to get out before the place comes down, but as I see the roof coming down I grab Annie to try and shield her from the fallout. I’ve got faster healing after all.


	8. The Moon… And Superman

(Annie’s pov.)

He.. he.. he’s trying to keep me from getting hurt? I think as we all conveniently end up under the same huge chunk of concrete, before Superboy pushes it off of us, “We did it!” He says excited as he helps Aqualad, and Robin up. Wally’s still leaning over me catching his breath. He sits up, his legs ending up still around my waist. I cross my arms and give him a small smile. He realizes how awkward the position and pushes off quickly, blushing brightly.

“Was there ever any doubt?” I say as I stand.

“See? The moon.” Wally says pointing upwards to the sky. Suddenly we see a shadow on the moon getting closer. Hey is that…?

“Well looky there Superman,” I smirk walking over to Superboy putting my hand on his shoulder. Wally laughing as he puts his hand on the other.

“Do we keep our promises or what?” He smirks at me, and I laugh. Soon all the members of the justice league have landed. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Batman asks levely giving us all the batglare.

“Yes HE is.” I walk forward two steps, glaring right back, completely unfazed by the intimidation technique.

“He doesn't like being called it,” Wally advises nervously from my side. I can’t tell if it’s cause of the glare or Superboy’s temper.

“I'm Superman's clone,” Superboy says beginning to look around his eyebrows furrowing. Wait where’s Catalyst?

“Where’s Catalyst?” I see Aqualad’s eyes widen in worry. She’s probably still trapped.

Suddenly we hear a weak voice from the rubble, “I’m here,” She says weakly before coughing, she’s under a different stone slab. “I may have reinforced bones but I still can break them.” She says seriously, Superboy rushes over to her removing the rock and debris, she tries to stand. Aqualad immediately at her side supporting her.

“I can carry you, sister,” Superboy says his worry coating his voice. She’s almost like his sister for god's sake! of course, he’s worried.

“I’m fine, but I might need a shoulder to grab.” She winces as she looks at Aqualad who nods and lets her grab his arm and use him to stabilize herself.

“We will get you help, Cata,” I smile at the girl in front of me. She smiles sadly back as we turn to face the league. They hadn’t even tried to help!

“Start talking,” Batman says impassively. His eyes landing on Catalyst, with what looks like a flicker of sympathy.


	9. Get on Board, or Get Out of the Way

(Catalyst’s pov.)

I feel Aqualad sigh as we finish explaining everything. I lean into his shoulder as my calf, and ribs throb, I probably broke somewhere near 3 ribs, and certainly have a broken lower leg. With my healing abilities, I’ll be back to normal in a week or so. Aqualad looks at me from the corner of his eyes. The Atlantean is frowning with what might be concern.

“Uh… Hi,” I look up to see Black Canary, the woman my DNA is derived from. I smile at her slightly, “I just wanted to say that I’d like to be your mentor.” I look at her blinking she’d let me in like that after less than 10 minutes of knowing me? She quickly adds, “that is if you want that.”

“Of course,” I beam at her, Aqualad letting out a slight chuckle as I struggle forward to hug her. She’s surprised and she pats me on the back lightly as we continue to hug. When we part Aqualad is back at my side. I settle back into place against him, He’s practically holding me up.

I hear Batman clear his throat addressing all of us. “Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear.” What is there to clear up, “You should have called.” Oh, so he’s talking to the official sidekicks, “End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.” I am about to speak up in their defense. Without them I and my brother wouldn’t be free.

“I am sorry, but we will,” Aqualad speaks up and I feel the rumblings of his voice through his arm.

“Ditto,” Crystalize says nodding to Aqualad before turning to the league.

“Aqualad, stand down,” Aquaman commands sounding slightly disappointed.

“Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important.” He says cooly glaring at his mentor.

“We’re a team, just as much as you all were when you started out.” Crystalize says with a challenging look in her eyes as she looks at her mentor.

“If this is about your treatment at the hall, The 4 of you…” Batman starts off before being cut off.

“The 6 of us,” Kid Flash corrects grabbing Crystalize’s hand “and it's not.” They’re including my brother and I. I can’t believe it! I almost run over and hug Kid Flash for that alone. Instead, I settle for clinging to Aqualad’s tense arm.

“Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?” Robin adds.

“Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way.” I smile at my brother's words, ever the hothead. It’s surprising he can’t set things on fire.

“They managed to save us, and together we brought down the entire project, and defeated Blockbuster. They are truly heroes, and I and my brother will stand with them.” I say meeting Batman’s eyes, is that glare supposed to intimidate me?

“I agree with my new protege,” Black Canary says looking at the rest of the league, in a way to stake her claim on me as her protege, she nods to us and I smile at her happily. With that Batman sighs. It seems he’s given in.

“O.K. Now she needs medical attention. Stat!” Kid Flash says motioning towards me impatiently. I catch my brother nodding his head to the side.


	10. Are You from Gotham or Something?

\--STAR CITY, JULY 6, 05:56 PDT-- (Jacklyn’s pov.)

 

I sit on the roof of the warehouse my crew is currently housed in. The pre-dawn light brighter than I’ve ever seen before. Star City is so much brighter than Gotham. The darkness of the past present but not defining the city. Gotham was different, only ever-present shadows everywhere, touching every heart. My father is responsible for so many of them.

I look at my hands remembering them covered with blood. I wonder if they could ever become clean again. I know they can’t but a girl can wish can’t she? How dark would my shadows be? Would they be as dark as my father’s? so dark they can block the sun? or the light gray of Batman, or Robin. Would they be an ink stain on Star City, or merely a light stain, a gradient of what already is? 

I sigh at the memory of Dick, I miss him, he was my little spot of light in a world of shadow. Even then my fate was preordained, sealed in the darkness of my family’s shadows. I could never have been like him, never been so good. But as I said before a girl can wish can’t she?

I watch as a figure in red, black, and yellow runs across the skyline. His aura is darker than anything I’ve seen in this city, but at the same time lighter than anything I’ve ever seen. Odd. He’s a paradox. I think I’ll join him. 

I stand and jump the rooftops, and skid to a stop in front of him. Bow drawn taut and muscles matching. “Who are you?” He asks his jaw set.

“An inquiring mind,” I quip smirking at the redhead in front of me.  His aura pulses slightly turning darker, “Why are you so dark little red?” I tilt my head in confusion studying him. From what I know of the streaks around him, he’s seen more than his fair share of war. I feel like I’ve seen him before… somewhere. Hmm…..

“What???” He says looking extremely confused, his bow coming down.

“Your shadows, their so…. Shadow-y, at least for Star City.” I say smirking at my little quip which makes him even more confused.

“Are you from Gotham or something because you make no sense.” He says pulling his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

“Actually yes I am,” I say looking at him directly. My smirk turning dangerous. I wish I had my red lipstick on. Then he’d see the resemblance.

“From Gotham or making sense?” He says looking at me skeptically. I laugh and deadpan at him.

“From Gotham, my family never makes any sense!” I start laughing loudly, wait I know where I’ve seen him! He’s Speedy! Oh god, how did I not see that! “Oh and if you want to know who I am. Ask Robin.” I toss over my shoulder as I spin away before throwing a pair of smoke bombs. leaving quietly in his confusion. 


	11. Today is the Day (Reprise)

\-- [ MOUNT JUSTICE ](http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Mount_Justice) ,  [ JULY 8 ](http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/July_8,_2010) , 08:04  [ EDT ](http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Timestamp) \-- (Catalyst’s pov.)

“This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you 6 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions.” Batman says from where our mentors, including mine, stand. I made a faster recovery than I had anticipated thanks to Crystalize, who I now know as Annielle, and her ability to use minor healing magic. I find the fact that her powers stem from magic fascinating.

“Real missions?” Robin asks excitedly, we all stand in our new base of operations, a huge cave, where Superboy, Aqualad, and I will be living. I had turned down moving in with my mentor Black Canary, only because I didn’t want to lose my brother. She understood.

“Yes, but covert,” Batman says back. 

“The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests.” Flash or Barry as I’d learned was his name, quips with a small smirk. We had stayed with Wally, Kid Flash, so they could get the cave ready for us, Black Canary coming to bring me to Star City every night for patrol once I was back to a healthy state. That household was interesting, especially with three of us having elevated metabolic rates.

“But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.” Red tornado announces, his voice sounding more human than most Androids.

“The 7 of you will be that team,” Batman says taking back the reins of the conversation.

“Cool! Wait. 7?” Wally says with a small bounce, before cocking his head at an angle. Suddenly Martian Manhunter walks in with a red-haired martian girl.

“This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian,” Batman says as the new face waves to us shyly.

“Hi,” She says shyly, her face blushing slightly.

“Liking this gig more every minute.” Wally says smirking as he walks forward to meet this girl, “Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, and Crystalize. It's cool if you forget their names.” He flirts and I see hurt flash in Annie’s eyes as she watches him flirt. She does actually like him. He does too, like her I mean. With the martian, his flirts are much more forward so far.

“I'm honored to be included.” Ms. Martian says clasping her hands together as her eyes land on my brother.

“Hey, Superboy, Catalyst. Come meet Miss M.” He invites us up, smiling as Crystalize joins him at his side.

“I like your t-shirt.” She blushes at my brother as she changes her white shirt into a black one. I smile as he blushes slightly. Oh good, he’s got a crush.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” Crystalize says giggling at the two while leaning against Wally. Whose face is slightly red may I add.

“Today is the day,” Aqualad says to us all a smile on his face. We all smile.


End file.
